Forum:The Awesome Box
The Awesome Box There is at least one instance of a particularly special Red chest very early on in the Vault Hunters' treks through Pandora. Now, don't get me wrong, every Red chest holds very dear to a Hunter, whether it be finding that Class mod you've needed to boost your Riotous Remedy beyond feasable means, or maybe a particular rocket launcher that you adore making the Bandits go to pieces over. This box, The "Awesome Box" as I have dubbed it, goes beyond these limits and gives the players something to look forward to. The Awesome Box, or quite possibly the first of the Awesome Boxes, is located in the Arid Badlands (map location will be placed when available). When you near the end of the search for the Journals of Patricia Tannis, you'll come upon a complex maze of bridges and ramps nearby the Circle of Death. At this area, you'll notice three huts, one on each level of the complex. Fighting off the baddies along the way, the lower hut contains little but a few lockers and an ammo create, the middle contains a few more lockers, but the highest of these huts contains, lo and behold, a Red chest! I first found this chest at lvl 15 with Brick, satisfied with finding it. What I didn't expect is what I found inside: a lvl 29 Rocket Launcher! "Good lord! This is Awesome!" I was estatic, the huge jump from lvl 13 crap to something I couldn't wait to use! I didn't think much of it....until.... Later on, my roommate started a Siren character, and again we were searching for Journals. We came upon this area again and I wondered "Maybe I should check that box again." Instead, my roommate found the box before me (leaving me crippled for a short while >_<). To my surprise, he gasped "Holy Crap! There's a lvl 27 combat rifle and class mod in here!" I went on (after dying from his lack of care) to test the theory. I went back numerous times, in playthrough 1 and playthrough 2, to "The Awesome Box", and with each time of opening it, the box seemed to spawn items that were at least 10 levels higher than the baddies guarding it. In Playthrough 1, they averaged between lvl 24-32. In Playthrough 2, the number jumped to 34-44 (from what I've found thus far). Though I have yet to return to the Awesome Box since entering Playthrough 2.5, my findings were clear: This box is indeed awesome. My question at this point is though, has anyone else found a box this awesome anywhere else in Pandora? I'm only playing Xbox360, but perhaps the same holds true for PC. Any postings on this would help the little Hunters find some treats to look forward to! ---- First off, yes, that box f&$#ing awesome. Secondly, (this might just be my luck) I would ballpark it at around 70%, but this box in the Rustcommons East, I believe, (better directions, use the transporter to go to the underpass near Tannis' camp) and head towards the bridge there, you should be by a hut that will usually have either a baddass enemy bandit come out. kill him and check the box there, I usually get a few weapons around or little higher than my level and is usually blue or purple, and on some occasions orange or alien. One of my favorite spots. Lone-Wanderer 22:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Are these the Awesome Boxes? If so, I would agree they do tend to give higher level items than normal but not 10 levels higher. -- MeMadeIt 02:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You are correct, MeMadelt! The first of these I have collected items at levels 10+ compared to the enemies in the area, but the later is not as Awesome. Ryo Kasami 02:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I believe there is also an "awesome chest" in skag gully. When you need to get the flowers for TK, there will be a line of bushes that makes you (maybe) think that there is a wall. O CANTRARE! (i just beat that phase with a metal bat till it lies ,bleeding on the side walk) inside there is a chest, i was lvl 10 at the time i did this, and there was a lvl 20 shotty and a burning sniper. just wondering if this is one of the same things. ShadyCake 01:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I found this box as a level 10 character. I found a level 7 Eridan Thunder Storm in it with 99x8 damage. I stuck with that gun until I was level 49 where I found a better one(206x8). --Schorcher3 21:43, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I found a box that I consider to be awesome. In Gen. Knoxx when you head north from T-Bone Junction, there is a road block on the ridgeway. At some point in the game the road block clears and you can drive through. I noticed a box on top of two stacked cargo containers but couldn't reach it. I tried standing on top of a lancer and was eventually able to open it. I could see purple and blue lines shining up. I was able to jump-grab the side closest, but couldn't reach the rest of the loot. I had to wait until the roadblock gets put back up later on, then there is enough junk piled around so you can walk along the wall to the two containers with the chest on it. It always seems to have purple and blue, and last time I hit it I also got a dark orange. Sucks I never noticed it on my previous playthroughs. Are there other chests that are only accessible at certain times of the game like that? http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Sunken_Sea_Rare_Chest... To date on the 6 runs which produced weapons: orange/5 purple/4 blue/1 green/0 white I continue to find much better gear in this box than your typical box, but stopped logging it since it's so far out the way and no one cares when you can just run around the armory. --SkinBasket 22:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC)